


Wish You Were Here

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Quatre exchange electronic post cards while Trowa is away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

Quatre sighed and stared at the screen of his laptop. It was late and he was tired but most of all he was lonely. Trowa had left two weeks ago on an undercover assignment in Russia that would probably take another month or so to complete. This like all the other missions before it was important. He was proud of Trowa. Proud of who he was and what he was doing but lately his absences seemed to burn in a way they never had before.

Once again his mind went back to the night before Trowa left. How they had spent the evening together laughing and talking; yet never quite saying those words. The ones they both felt but neither had quite worked up the courage to speak.

He had wanted to. Desperately. And yet something had held him back. Concern for Trowa’s safety he told himself. Dropping something like ‘I love you’ and ‘I want a relationship’ could distract and endanger him and the mission. The selfish side of him had to admit there was more. He didn’t want their first night together to be a rushed affair that ended with an extended separation. He wanted to wake up in Trowa’s arms, make love in the morning sunshine, and plan their lives together.

A soft beep from his laptop pulled Quatre from his reverie. He clicked on the ‘you have new mail’ icon that was now flashing on his screen. Upon recognizing Trowa’s encrypted email address Quatre double-checked the inbox he was viewing. Why would Trowa be sending him something to his private box? Feeling more than a bit concerned he opened the email. Instead of the expected mission briefing there was only a link. Quatre clicked it and waited impatiently as the website loaded.

_Trowa Barton has sent you a musical postcard do you wish to view it?_

Quatre clicked on yes while contemplating all the ways he could slowly and painfully kill Duo if this turned out to be yet another practical joke. Almost immediately a picture of Corsica filled his screen and a woman’s soft voice flowed out of his speakers.

 

_Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here..._

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue..._

_Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here..._

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue..._

_I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes..._

_Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here..._

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue..._

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away..._

_The snow is getting colder, and  
I Wish You Were Here..._

_A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here..._

_I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you..._

_Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here..._

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue..._

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Wish You Were Here...  
Wish You Were Here...  
Wish You Were Here...  
Wish You Were Here..._

Quatre let the song play through two then three times. Memorizing the words and meaning behind them. Wiping at his eyes he clicked the link below the card that said reply to this with a postcard. He selected the use my own picture option and chose the picture that had been his wallpaper since the day Trowa left. A candid shot of him and Trowa sharing a private moment, the smiles on their faces meant only for each other.

Further down he checked no music and then the option for text. After a moment of thought he discarded the lengthy reply he was composing and instead wrote let his words echo the sentiment already expressed.

_Dear Trowa,_

Wish you were here

Love,

Quatre

 

Trowa would understand what he meant by those few simple words. Trowa always understood. 


End file.
